


Learning Latin

by Jathis



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to help Arcade learn the language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Latin

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy is the NPC from Westside; a former slave who ran from the Legion.

"I really detest some of these Old World medical books!" Jimmy lifted his head up from his pillow and he blinked for a moment before pushing himself up into a sitting up position, running a hand through naturally white hair as he looked at the still half naked Follower sitting at the foot of his bed. Tom had said that he was new to this branch of the Followers and so far Jimmy had found him to be...fun to be around.  
  
With a soft yawn Jimmy shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, folding his arms and resting his chin on top of them as he stared at his back. "What are you babbling about now?" he teased.  
  
"These Old World medical books Julie has me reading! They've got these words and phrases in them that I have no idea what the hell they mean! Julie says it's Latin but how am I supposed to know that dead language?!" the blonde protested, frowning as he adjusted his glasses while glaring down at the offending page. "Just what the hell does 'ex jooventebuss' mean anyway?!"  
  
"Ex juvantibus," Jimmy corrected without thinking, "it means 'from that which helps' but I have no...idea...why..." The look on Arcade's face told Jimmy that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and he licked his lips nervously, pushing himself up, getting ready to run in case things got bad rather quickly. "Uhhh..."  
  
"How do you know Latin?" Arcade asked and Jimmy bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling briefly.  
  
"Uhh...learned it while turning tricks outside of Westside?" he offered. His shoulders drooped a little when he saw that his little joke had not been found to be amusing enough to change the subject and he sighed and shook his head. "It's not a big deal you know..."  
  
"Someone knowing Latin is a little problematic considering it's association with a certain group of misogynist slavers and their out of touch leader."  
  
"Yeah...you don't know the half of it..."  
  
"So you ARE connected to the Legion," Arcade said, closing the book and doing his best not to jump to any dangerous conclusions.  
  
"What happened to me back then doesn't matter now, baby. It's all behind me now and come on...do you really think I would look good in that bulky and tacky armor they wear?" Jimmy asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"So...does that mean you were a..?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I was. What matters is what I am now and I am STARVING!" Jimmy said, changing the subject as he got out of bed, stretching his arms over his head and bending back a bit, making his back crack softly.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So?" Arcade pursed his lips in thought and then finally picked up another book Julie had told him to read.  
  
"This book is full of entire passages in Latin. Do you think there's any chance that you could..?"  
  
"I'm not very good at reading really..." Jimmy confessed.  
  
"Could you teach someone how to speak it?"  
  
"Speak it? Yes, I could do that."  
  
"The reading can come after the fact...I could take care of that on my own once I get the spoken word down."  
  
"Are you asking me to teach you a dead language used by slavers?"  
  
"Well not in so many words..." Jimmy laughed and he bent down to kiss Arcade on the forehead, shaking his head at the tall blonde.


End file.
